The Adventures of Pocket Fi
by Debochira
Summary: Created as a personal assistant to Link, Pocket Fi will prove to be a valuable asset as she organizes her master's daily life. From playing music at a party to aiding a friend in need to having adventures of her own, you won't want to miss out on these, the Adventures of Pocket Fi! Cover art by Z-Raid.
1. Episode 1: Fresh From The Box

On a fine spring afternoon, the sun shone down upon a quaint cottage on the border of the forest near Hyrule Castle. Inside dwelled the Hero of Worlds, Link, who fought across dimensions through time to save his home. His bravery and strength belied his humility, and his humility belied…

ZZZZZZzzzzzz…

His laziness.

For all his daring feats and heroism, there was nothing Link enjoyed more than to relax in his bed and sleep the day away. Naturally, every hero was entitled to a vice, but today was a bad day to indulge in that habit.

Elsewhere, in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle, several close friends gathered for a special celebration, including Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm, Princess Ruto of Zora's Domain, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Impa of the Sheikah, Princess Agitha of the Insect Kingdom, Fi of the Sacred Realm, and Darunia of Goron City. Ganondorf was invited but respectfully declined (read: tried to light the messenger's clothes on fire) and Lana was busy being somewhere else. There was only one thing missing.

"Where the heck is Link?" cried Midna, slamming her fist on the picnic table laden with gifts for the missing hero.

Zelda sighed. "Calm yourself, Midna. I am sure he is doing something very impor-"

"He is asleep," said Fi, her metallic skin shining in the sunlight. "I sense his alpha waves, as you predicted, Your Grace."

Zelda flinched. "Thank you, Fi."

"Well, what will we do?" asked Ruto. "We can't let him miss his own birthday party."

"He will not miss it," said Zelda, a secret smile on her face. "I sent him an early birthday present, with Fi's help."

* * *

 _Doh Doo-Doo-Doo Do-Do Doh!_

Link's brow furrowed at the musical tone. It sounded so familiar even in his sleep, reminding him of his adventure across time and space. Where had he heard it before?

When he heard the tone again, one eye squinted open and saw Fi standing beside him… on his pillow. She stood barely five inches tall and her head seemed slightly out of proportion to the rest of her body, but it was definitely Fi.

"It is now 4:15 PM, Master," said the little Fi, her voice slightly higher pitched than the full-sized version. "You are late for the event: Birthday Party, as organized by Her Grace Princess Zelda. The weather is a comfortable 74 degrees with less than 10% chance of rain, allowing for quick and detour-less travel. Would you like me to set up a route?"

Link blinked, and then blinked again. In his sleep-addled state, half of what the tiny Fi said went right over his head. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and scratched the back of his head. A weight settled on his lap and he saw little Fi standing on his blanketed thigh looking up at him.

"I have a message from Her Grace Princess Zelda, would you like me to play it for you, Master?"

Link gave her a tired smile and nodded.

"Are you awake yet, sleepy head?" said Fi in Zelda's voice as she struck a ballerina pose. Link's eyes widened and as little Fi carried on, she danced in beat with the words. "I see you've received the first of several birthday gifts. Meet Pocket Fi, a special creation devised by the real Fi and myself. Link, you're a hero and we are eternally grateful for your aid in the Dimension War, but you should not be sleeping so often.

"I imagine that as this message plays, I and the others are waiting at Hyrule Castle for you to arrive at last despite my multiple reminders of the party, most recently _yesterday_." Pocket Fi twirled into the air and booped Link's nose with the flap of her sleeve. "Pocket Fi is going to help you keep your life organized and efficient so you don't miss out on other fun things. She comes with a play ball and three custom outfits, but you'll have to come here to get them and the rest of your presents—"

"Hey, are you making a message to Link?" Midna's voice cut in, causing Pocket Fi to jerk to the left. "Hiii, Liiink! Eee hee hee!"

"Midna, please—"

"I'm gonna eat all your caaake! C'mon, you lazy bum, it's no fun without my little pet."

"He's not the same Link as the one from your era, Midna."

"Oh, blah blah blah. Get over here, Link, so we can take that stick out of Zelda's—"

The message ended and Pocket Fi settled down on the blanket. "Master, current estimations give a travel time of 17 minutes, depending on rate of speed and possible detours. I recommend we leave as soon as possible."

Link ruffled his bedhead before giving Pocket Fi a smile. He held his hand palm up and she stepped onto it, and then he rose from his bed to get washed up.

* * *

Dressed in casual clothes—as the Hero's tunic was a bit too formal for a birthday party, even his own—Link set off towards the castle with Pocket Fi nestled comfortably in his hair.

"While we are walking, I can tell you some of my functions, Master." Link nodded, bobbing Pocket Fi slightly. She floated off his head. "I am capable of setting reminders and alarms for you, organizing a calendar for events and special occasions, and serving as mental relief during times of high stress and/or fatigue." She nuzzled against his face for a moment, her body warm to the touch.

"I can calculate large and complicated mathematical problems, store messages in my memory banks, and transform into a miniature Goddess Sword for you to open letters or impale enemies." Link's step faltered for a moment. "Most effective areas would be the jugular vein and the ocular cavity."

Pocket Fi landed on Link's shoulder. "I also have limited Dowsing ability and can set various items to be dowsed such as keys, clothes, items, and other people in the event of a lost person. For example, there is a bushel of apples approximately 2.384 meters from your location if you are hungry."

Link shook his head with a smile and reached over to nudge his finger gently against Pocket Fi's head. "Ah yes, if you wish to show appreciation for my service, Master, you may pet me on the head, play with me, and allow me to be the best assistant I can be."

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Midna and Ruto wheeled out the cake, a four-layer affair decorated with themes from each dimension: Twilight, Fire, Water, Shadow, Light, and Insect (just candy butterflies). Cutting out a slice of Twilight cake, Midna served Link first with a cheeky grin, only for Pocket Fi to swoop down and take a tiny bite of the cake.

"Cake icing, frosting, cooked batter, chocolate flavoring, vanilla extract, and citrus juice," she said. "There are no poisons, Master. It is safe to eat." Link smiled and stroked her head with his finger.

Zelda chuckled awkwardly and rubbed her shoulder. "Some settings may need to be adjusted."

"Who is this adorable little thing?" Midna scooped up Pocket Fi and lightly stroked her head and belly. "Ohhh, you are just so cuuute! Can I have one?"

"Princess Midna," said the little spirit, "I am Pocket Fi, created by Her Grace Princess Zelda and Creator Fi, designed to assist Master Link in his daily life. I am afraid that the materials used to construct my body were very rare and unlikely to be found again."

Midna pouted and set her down on the table. "Well, what kinds of things can you do? Like, fun stuff, not boring normal Fi stuff."

Pocket Fi floated up in front of Midna's nose. "I. Can. Dance!" Music began to play from the crystal on her chest, and the second Darunia heard it, he clapped his chest and samba'd over to them.

"What a hot beat!" he cried, twisting his Goron hips. His girth belied his agility as he spun and stamped and hopped like mad, gathering the others around to watch the festivities.

Below him, little Pocket Fi danced with the music she played. Her feet skipped as she twirled around, eager to show her Master her worth. With Fi's fine-tuning, Pocket Fi was just as good a dancer as her creator. Her body bounced and bobbed to the tune of the forest, and then Darunia's massive Goron foot came down on top of her. The music ceased.

"AHOO!" Darunia hopped off, clutching his foot, and fell to the ground beside the small crater containing Pocket Fi. Link ran up to her while Zelda and Ruto tended to Darunia. Kneeling beside the crater, Link scooped up Pocket Fi and stroked her head, his eyes wide and mouth curved down.

Pocket Fi stood on his palm and brushed herself off. "I am unharmed, Master. My body is composed of a terillium-carbonic alloy, almost as strong as the metal used to forge the Master Sword."

"It shows," grumbled Darunia, nursing his injured foot.

Pocket Fi flew over to the slightly dented sole of Darunia's foot and gave it a little kiss. "There is a 100% chance you will feel better now."

"It… well, it doesn't hurt as much," said Darunia.

She returned to Link and settled down in his hair. "Master, I am capable of healing minor scrapes and scratches in the event of injury. Please feel free to call upon me should you be in need of medical attention."

Link reached up and stroked Pocket Fi's head, his face bright and beaming.

Fi walked up and gave Link a stiff hug. "Happy Birthday, Link. I trust you are enjoying my gift." Link nodded and Fi nodded in turn. "I expected as much. Come, I will show you Pocket Fi's charger." She led the way to the large stack of gifts, picking up a smaller box decorated with blue paper and a purple ribbon wrapped neatly around it.

Opening the box, Fi pulled out a miniature Pedestal of Time, a small rubber ball, and three outfits; a sweater and wool cap, a Crimson Loftwing, and a Yellow Long-Eared Rabbit. Pocket Fi hopped from Link's head and scooped up the ball in her sleeve arms, bouncing it up and down.

"To change the outfit of Pocket Fi, press the crystal on her chest to eject her current outfit and then carefully pull on the desired outfit, clasping it around her crystal."

Link smiled but then frowned, scrunching his face. He held up the Loftwing outfit and tilted his head. "You would like more outfits?" He nodded. "Pocket Fi will be able to teach you how to craft new outfits to suit your preferences, Link. You may also come to Her Grace Princess Zelda or myself if you wish to make something quickly."

Link grinned and patted Pocket Fi's head. She looked up at him and raised her ball, taking a step towards him. With a contented chuckle, he took the ball between two fingers and tossed it to the opposite end of the table. Pocket Fi waddled after it, spotting the rubber ball behind a black box wrapped in teal ribbons.

"Oh, that's my present," said Midna. She gleefully tore open the wrapping paper and held up a paper-thin black square. "Ta-da!"

Ball clutched in her arms, Pocket Fi floated up and inspected the square at every angle. "I sense magic similar to what was experienced during the Era of Twilight, specifically the warp vortexes that allowed point-to-point transportation."

Midna nodded. "Yep, it's a mini warp portal! I made them all the time back in the day. All you gotta do is put it on the floor somewhere out of the way and then you just step inside to be whisked away to wherever you wanna go… Well, not wherever. You have to think of the exact specific place first, but other than that, the sky is the limit!"

Pocket Fi tilted her head. "How would Master Link return from his destination?"

"…" Midna's cheeks turned dark blue. "Okay, well, I guess I never thought of that. I'll think of something."

"Would it be possible for you to create a secondary portal, one that is created upon arrival at the chosen destination but dormant until stepped inside?"

Midna tilted her head. "Yeah, yeah, I think that'll work." She grinned and pet Pocket Fi's head. "Way to think outside the box, cutie."

"My designated name is Pocket Fi unless Master Link wishes to change it." She turned and looked at him. "Would you like to change my designated name, Master?" Link shook his head as he took a bite of cake, humming at the wondrous flavor. "Understood, Master. I recommend you focus on enjoying yourself during this party. I am given to understand that games are a common occurrence and I have compartmentalized a list of activities to maximize potential fun and enjoyment."

"No more dancing," grumbled Darunia.

* * *

After it was dark and everyone had gone home, Link decided to do the same. With Midna's gift, he was able to transport nearly all of his gifts back with little fuss. Darunia had made him a set of power gauntlets, Ruto had made a necklace that allowed him to swim for unlimited periods of time, Impa had given him a ceremonial naginata in honor of his heroism, and Agitha gave him a Goddess Butterfly.

"Master, I sense high levels of fatigue," said Pocket Fi as she followed Link into his room. "There is a 95% chance this fatigue will dissipate once you have a good night's rest and have a healthy breakfast in the morning. Remember to brush your teeth before you go to sleep."

Link nodded, set his gifts down, and went to wash for the night. While he did that, Pocket Fi carried each item to an appropriate location. Despite her small size, she was easily capable of lifting at least 20 lbs, so the gifts were of very little consequence to her. The power gauntlets went to the armory, the naginata went up above the fireplace, the necklace went to his nightstand, Midna's teleport square was set in the corner of the living room, and the Goddess Butterfly was set loose in the special cage Agitha had provided.

By the time Pocket Fi was finished, Link was already asleep in bed. Pocket Fi flew over to her new master, her new owner, and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Master Link. Happy Birthday, and I love you."

* * *

Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Pocket Fi was created by Z-Raid over on Tumblr, go check their stuff out!


	2. Episode 2: Message For Zelda

It had been precisely eight days, fourteen hours, and thirty-nine seconds since Pocket Fi had been gifted to her master Link. Thus far, he was no longer tardy for his knightly lessons, he had attended a party held by Midna—no special occasion, she was just a very social butterfly—and was now on a regular sleeping schedule.

Pocket Fi truly excelled at her work and charted a palpable twelve percent increase in Link's positivity and attitude; he was already an optimistic fellow and thus any improvement was a victory.

At this moment, Pocket Fi had been tasked with something of great importance; she was to deliver a message to Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle.

The tiny assistant flittered through the grassy hills between Link's house and the castle. She had originally insisted on delivering the message posthaste but Link persuaded her to take her time and enjoy the outside. Truth be told, Pocket Fi was indeed enjoying the sun on her metal body...

And then the storm came.

It had come quickly, even against Pocket Fi's calculations regarding the weather. She would see to it that Fi and Princess Zelda adjusted her capabilities in that regard, but first she had to push through the harsh gales and heavy rainfall that now stood between her and the task to which she had set out.

"I will not fail you, Master," she said. The wind would hardly bother someone of average size, but for Pocket Fi, it was a struggle to stay aloft and keep from blowing away.

The thunder rolled and crashed against the horizon. Sunlight had been blotched by dark clouds, leaving only flashes of lightning to guide Pocket Fi. Her crystalline eyes blinked away the rainwater and focused on a nearby tree, its mighty branches blocking most of the precipitation.

Huddling close to the bark, Pocket Fi's determination never faltered. She would complete her master's task whether she had to face harsh weather or vicious beast. Fortunately, the only beasts nearby were a nest of songbirds higher up in the branches of the tree.

There were three of the avian creatures in the nest, one adult and two chicks. The adult was struggling to hold the nest in place against the wind while the poor chicks squawked and chirped in fear, and for good reason. The fall would be fatal. The adult bird's talons were slipping against the damp straw and twig holding his nest together, his chicks teetering on the edge. One more gust and they would tumble out of sight if he did not secure their nest.

Pocket Fi had been programmed to obey her master's every command—with certain redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage or a sudden shift to evil—but she also had a subprotocol that meshed well with the very essence of Link: Help those in need.

Blue and violet cloth arms wrapped around a likely bit of twig and tugged hard. Fighting against the wind, she and the adult kept the nest from moving any further but also could not force it to budge in the other direction towards the cavity in which it had originally resided. The thunder roared and bellowed, frightening the chicks all the more. One hopped closer and closer to its parent for comfort and warmth, but the wind was not kind.

Pocket Fi watched as the chick teetered and ultimately went over the edge of the nest. At its currently velocity, it would strike the ground in less than seven seconds with a seventy percent chance of bouncing off the branches on the way down.

Pocket Fi reached the chick in three, cradling it—almost half again her size—on her way back up to the nest. Leaving the adult to hold his home was an educated risk, one that Pocket Fi did not take lightly despite the timeframe.

As her mind was mechanical in nature, Pocket Fi saw seconds as hours, hours as weeks. Her perception could adapt to mortal senses of time but the default thought process allowed for detailed and thoroughly examined choices before a mortal could even blink.

The adult was granted mercy and the wind died down just enough for him to pull the nest back into its hole in the tree, allowing Pocket Fi to see what had caused the dislodging in the first place: The hole had been flooded by rainwater while the adult had gone in search of food.

Pocket Fi set the chick down beside its sibling. The hole was still flooded and the adult held his nest still, and so Pocket Fi dived into the water towards the opposite side of the entrance. Her pointed head struck the softened wood and she began to spin faster and faster, chipping away at the interior until she finally popped out the other side.

Water drained from the new hole and the nest at last rested securely, though Pocket Fi created a memo to revisit the location once the weather cleared so she could plug the hole and prevent rot and decay. After waiting thirty seconds to be sure the chicks would be safe in their home, Pocket Fi gave both chicks a kiss on their fluffy heads and resumed her journey to fulfill her important task.

* * *

As Princess Zelda was in the privacy of her chambers, she had shed her formal regalia and lounged comfortably in loose pajamas. She sat by the lit fireplace with a steaming cup of tea when she heard it.

 _Tap tap tap._

Hiding a kunai between her fingers, Zelda held her breath and waited.

 _Tap tap tap._

It sounded like metal on glass, but not heavy. A sword, even a dagger would make a louder clink. Zelda made her way cautiously to the window from which the tapping was loudest. She peered out and saw nothing but moonlight, until she glanced down.

"Pocket Fi?" Setting her kunai down, Zelda hurried and opened the window for her new guest. "This is a surprise, albeit a pleasant one."

The little assistant floated inside and shut the window behind her, and then shot into the fireplace for a moment. Rainwater now steaming off her metal body, Pocket Fi stood on Zelda's lap as she returned to her spot by the fire.

"Greetings, Your Grace," said Pocket Fi. "I have come bearing a message from Master Link."

Zelda nudged her finger against the tiny Fi's head. "You came in the middle of a storm? Surely Link could have waited until the morning." She poured some still-hot water from the kettle into a spare cup. "Please, warm yourself in this."

Obliging her hostess, Pocket Fi lowered herself into the makeshift hot tub and smiled dreamily. While she was an assistant, she did have her own personal likes and dislikes. At the moment, she definitely liked a hot bath.

"I am indebted to you, Your Grace. In truth, I had left while the sky was clear. It had begun to rain as I was on route."

Zelda nodded, reached for a marshmallow from the nearby bowl, and popped it into her mouth. "I see. What was the message? I confess myself intrigued, Link always seemed like a man of few words."

She looked up to see Pocket Fi floating beside her cheek. "He is," said the pocket assistant, and then she planted a soft kiss on Zelda's cheek.

"..." Zelda flushed, touching the kiss spot with fair fingers. "That's the message?" At Pocket Fi's nod, Zelda found her own lips had betrayed her in a bashful smile. "You came all this way just to kiss my cheek?" Pocket Fi nodded once more, her head tilted in a birdlike show of curiosity.

"Was the message unclear?" she asked. "I apologize, I must have made an error during the initial recording."

Zelda held out a finger on which Pocket Fi could sit. "You made no error, little one. I just... I am unsure how to process the emotions I feel from such a message." She shrugged. "I shall think on it later. For now, I have a message for you to deliver to him upon your return."

"I would be honored, Your Grace. What is the message?" Zelda's full lips lightly pressed against the cheek of Pocket Fi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What is the message?"

Zelda had to stifle a giggle. "Oh, you are very much like Fi. The message is what I have just done, a kiss on the cheek for him once you get home."

Pocket Fi nodded, floating off Zelda's finger. "I understand now, Your Grace. I shall deliver the message posthaste—"

"In this weather?" Zelda asked with a hand gesturing to the stormy outside world. "I certainly think not. As my guest, I insist you remain here until the storm has passed." She gestured to the cup with a warm smile. Pocket Fi returned to her tiny hot tub, returning the smile with one of her own.

"I calculate a ninety-seven percent chance that Master Link will understand my delay," she said. "I am grateful for your hospitality, Your Grace." Making herself comfortable, she closed her cerulean eyes and sighed blissfully. "I am also grateful that you and Creator Fi gifted me with the capacity to enjoy and feel sensations. This feels extremely comfortable, particularly in comparison to the cold rain outside."

Zelda nodded, holding a marshmallow for her tiny guest. "I should think so. I enjoy warm baths myself after stressful days as Princess of Hyrule." Pocket Fi took the proffered confection, easily half the size of her head. The resulting image caused Zelda to nearly double over; Pocket Fi's cheeks were now engorged and looked positively adorable especially in conjunction with her spot in the tea cup. "Oh, I do love you, Pocket Fi."

Swallowing the sugary treat, Pocket Fi smiled up at her. "I love you as well, Your Grace."


	3. Episode 3: A Link to the Heart

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in Hyrule. The birds chirped, the denizens picnicked, and Pocket Fi had absolutely nothing on her agenda. Master Link was spending the day with Zelda and Creator Fi, but there was a protocol for just such an occasion. Fi and Zelda knew that sooner or later Pocket Fi would outperform herself and Master Link would periodically not require any assistance, so they programmed instructions for her to seek out the other Links and assist or play with them.

As their world was now split among different timelines after the Dimension War, it became apparent that more than one Link and Zelda and even Ganondorf existed at a time. To ensure clarity when referring to one of them, everyone had come to give each Triforce bearer a nickname except for the central three who fought in the Dimension War.

The first Link to be sought out was the one from Fi's era, dubbed Sky Link. He sat in the Lumpy Pumpkin and watched Sky Zelda play her harp on stage, so Pocket Fi moved on.

The second was Twilight Link, but he was busy herding goats at the ranch with Midna and Ilia helping him. Pocket Fi recorded the tension between the two women and then departed.

The third was Toon Link... he would have been called Wind Link but he was one of two Links present to have gone on more than one adventure, and his physical appearance was a bit of an anomaly. All the same, he was occupied with... well, sleeping.

Once he was up and about, washed and dressed, Pocket Fi went on her way. Toon Link decided to help his grandmother around the house and with Aryll, they had no need for Pocket Fi.

The fourth and final Link—unless another rift opened as was the case for Toon Link—went by the nickname of Young Link. He was more famous than the others as it was his legend that taught almost all the other Links, save for Sky Link. Young Link had journeyed through time and across a distant land, he had defeated Ganon and Majora's Mask, he had saved two countries from destruction... but he was the coldest of the Links.

Young Link was polite, quiet, and reserved. He spent time with others when they asked but he much preferred to be alone, often under a tree or in a grassy field. It was here that Pocket Fi found him, in the center of Hyrule Field under a lone tree that provided ample shade.

Young Link saw a flash of blue and he looked up quickly, but the brightness in his eyes dimmed when he saw Pocket Fi.

"Hello, Master Young Link. Do you require assistance?"

"..." The boy hero shook his head.

"Do you require food or water?"

"..." Again, he shook his head. He pulled up his knees and set his chin on them.

"..." Pocket Fi tilted her head and floated into his line of sight. In her cape flaps was a rubber ball."Would you like to play with me?"

"..." Young Link lifted a shoulder and gently took the ball, then tossed it down the hill. Pocket Fi dutifully chased and returned it, but she stayed in place when she spotted twin reflections on Young Link's cheeks.

"... Master Young Link?" The ball rolled in the grass. Pocket Fi landed on the boy hero's knee. "Master Young Link—"

"Link," said he. His voice was quiet but carried steel. "My name is Link. Just Link." He wiped his face, threw the tears away. His hands trembled on his knees. His shoulders tightened, and his back hunched over. The harder his eyes squeezed shut, the more the tears ran.

"... Master Link..." Pocket Fi floated to his cheek and hugged her tiny body against it, nuzzling her face against his cold skin. For all her intelligence and capabilities, Pocket Fi found that she was unsure of how best to proceed. All she knew for certain was that he needed comforting... but also something that she herself was unable to give.

 _"Creator Fi,"_ she said via telepathic communication.

 _"Pocket Fi,"_ came the swift reply. Fi lay on a blanket beside Zelda and Link, having been invited to a picnic with them for the sake of plot. _"Are you in need of assistance?"_

 _"I am in need of assistance. Master Young Link is experiencing an emotional reaction."_

Fi sat up instantly. _"What is your current location?"_

 _"We are in Central Hyrule Field, under a single tall tree."_

Fi turned to Link and Zelda. "I must go, I apologize for leaving this event in haste but I am needed somewhere."

"Is everything alright?" asked Zelda.

"I will make it so," said Fi. "Please trust me. I will contact you if I need assistance."

Zelda and Link blinked at each other, then nodded. "Do what you must. We trust you."

Fi bowed her head. _"Pocket Fi, I will arrive at your location... now."_ It was a simple matter to turn into an orb of light and fly across Hyrule Field, such was the nature of Fi's abilities. She was not as fast as Ghirahim's teleportation or even Midna's, but it sufficed in this situation. She touched down in front of Young Link and knelt before him. "Master Link... May I ask what is the matter?"

"I'm fine," said he with a trembling chin. He looked up at her, eyes red and cheeks puffy, and hugged his knees tighter. "I-I'm fine..." He glanced at Pocket Fi and another swell of tears ran down.

"Mas... Link," said Fi. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Link, I wish to help you. I believe my efforts will be more successful if I hug you. May I do so?" After a moment, the boy hero nodded. Fi sat beside him, wrapped a cape flap over his shoulders, and held him close. He allowed it but he kept his arms to himself, his shoulders stiff. "Link... what is bothering you?"

"I..." He rubbed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I miss someone..."

"Whom do you miss?" she asked. She pulled him closer and rested her chin on his head.

Young Link licked his lips. His eyes wandered all over, looking everywhere but at the two Fis. "A friend... a f-fairy..."

Fi nodded slightly. "I believe I understand now. Does Pocket Fi remind you of this fairy?"

"..." Young Link turned and buried his face in the crook of Fi's neck. She pulled him into her lap, patting his back. "I miss her... I miss Navi..."

"I understand," said Pocket Fi. She landed on Young Link's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Link, I have sensed a high level of fatigue in you. I recommend getting you into bed, this should increase your... It should help you feel better in addition to the information I wish to convey."

Young Link blinked at her, then at Fi.

"She wishes to tell you something but we believe that you should be resting in bed when she tells you," said Fi.

"Oh..." Young Link wiped his nose, nodded once. "Okay..."

* * *

All of the Links had their own rooms in Hyrule Castle as given by Zelda. The rooms were all in the same hall—often unused as many of the Links already had homes elsewhere—and each was decorated according to the resident's individual needs and tastes.

Young Link's room was barren save for the bed and dresser.

Fi carried her charge into the room. She set him on the bed and Pocket Fi pulled the covers up, then removed his green cap. "Are you comfortable, Link?"

The boy nodded and gave them a small smile. "Th-thank you."

"You are welcome," said Fi. She sat beside him with Pocket Fi on her shoulder. They both smiled at him, and Fi popped into her humanoid form. Sky blue hair stayed in the classic 'Fi' shape for about three seconds and then poofed into a mess. "I calculate a high chance that this form will be more comfortable for you."

Link blinked, then snuggled under the blanket. "I'm used to people changing in front of me. At least you didn't use a flash of light, that's hard on the eyes."

Fi nodded. She stroked his cheek with her sleeve and said, "I believe I understand why you are upset. May I offer my speculations?" Link nodded at her. "I believe that you are upset because you feel that you failed. You feel that the one task you set for yourself was one you did not accomplish, is that correct?"

"..." He nodded again. "The others... they all had someone to f-find... Zelda, those kids from Ordon, his sister..."

"The other Links found them," said Pocket Fi.

"B-but I wanted to find Navi," said Link. He let out a breathy sigh. "I tried everything, I looked everywhere... I'm glad I could help other people but I just..."

Fi wiped a tear from the boy's cheek. "You wished to find your friend, as the other Links before and after." She smiled at him, a simple loving smile. "I am pleased to tell you that your quest is at an end."

An eyebrow rose on his forehead. Pocket Fi hovered before his nose and gave it a kiss. "I was created by Creator Fi and Her Grace Zelda, but they did not accomplish it alone. This body was forged by them and two very skilled blacksmiths I am certain you recall, but I needed a spirit to give me true life.

"That spirit came to them one night and asked to give the last of her ancient life force to me, if only for the chance to see you again."

Link's eyes widened, his mouth parted, and another tear rolled down his cheek.

"I see that you understand now," said Pocket Fi. She snuggled up against his cheek and placed a kiss on it. "I am the reincarnation of Navi the Fairy, and I love you."

"But... why did you leave?" asked he.

"..." Pocket Fi pouted. "Fairies are not immortal. They are long-lived, yes, but Navi was already near the end of her life when she was tasked as your guardian. She did not wish for you to witness such an event as her passing."

A strangled gasp escaped Link's throat. "I-I was looking... I was searching for nothing...?"

"You did not search in vain," said Fi. "Were it not for your efforts in Termina, you would not have acquired the weapons necessary to assist in the Dimension War, and thus you would not be here now."

Pocket Fi nodded and said, "Were it not for the Dimension War itself, Navi would not have seen the Link native to this realm and she would not have given her life for me. It is... convoluted, I confess, but your search was not in vain. I am here now, in another form with another face and name, but I love you now as I loved you then."

Link wiped his eyes. His breath was heavy but strong, his heart beat steadily, and he smiled down at Pocket Fi. "I found you."

"You found me," said she, smiling back at him.

For the first time in a very long, long time, Link grinned from ear to ear. He held her close, then scooted over and pulled Fi into the hug as well, and the room echoed with laughter. It was the laughter of a man who had finally found what he had been searching for, the sound of a hero finally allowing himself to rest.


End file.
